venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Boys Brigade
The Boys Brigade was a group of boy adventurers assembled by Jonas Venture Sr. in the 1960s. History The Boys Brigade are first referenced in the episode [[Now Museum-Now You Don't|''Now Museum-Now You Don't!]], appearing in a black-and-white photograph from 1966 hanging on the wall of '''The Jonas Venture Jr. Museum of Jonas Venture' on Spider-Skull Island. Professor Impossible stares at his disheveled image reflected in the glass of the photo frame and contrasts it with the clean-cut youthful version of himself in the photo. He touches the photo, recognition and regret registering in his eyes, before Sally Impossible interrupts his moment by asking about their divorce paperwork. Sally Impossible goes on to chastise her boyfriend Jonas Venture Jr. for inviting her soon-to-be-ex-husband Professor Impossible to the grand opening of the museum. JJ responds "What? Who, Richard? He was in the Boys Brigade!"[[Now Museum-Now You Don't|''Now Museum-Now You Don't!]] After breaking out of captivity in the episode [[Pomp and Circuitry|''Pomp and Circuitry]], Phantom Limb digs through the Guild archives and finds a file folder containing a copy of the same photograph of the Boys Brigade seen in the Museum of Jonas Venture. He cleans up his appearance and seeks out Professor Impossible at Impossible Plaza in New York. Impossible has become an unhinged recluse following his divorce from Sally and does not recognize Phantom Limb until he identifies himself as a fellow former member of the Boys Brigade. He asks Limb if they're getting the Boys Brigade back together, but they instead go on to form the second version of The Revenge Society. When the members of The Revenge Society visit their new lair (Meteor Majeure) for the first time in ''All This and Gargantua-2'', Professor Impossible remarks that he's been there before. Phantom Limb replies that they visited it when the supervillain Force Majeure held the Boys Brigade for ransom in 1968. Professor Impossible posits that this made them the first boys to go into space. ("Well, except for that Russian kid...") Members * Richard "Dickie" Impossible (Professor Impossible) * Hamilton G. Fantomas (Phantom Limb) * H.I. Manhowers (General Manhowers) * "Howard Bloom" Episode Appearances Season 3 * [[Now Museum-Now You Don't|''Now Museum-Now You Don't!]] (photograph, mentioned) Season 4 * [[Pomp and Circuitry|''Pomp and Circuitry]] (photograph, mentioned) Season 6 * ''All This and Gargantua-2'' (mentioned) Trivia * In the photo from 1966 the young Hamilton Fantomas appears in a wheelchair, with his natural underdeveloped limbs prominently displayed. * According to Jackson Publick: "The kid in the Boy Scout outfit who looks like a cross between Amelia Earhart and Valerie Solanas is based on my friend Howard Bloom. I wanted an awkward, skinny, Jewish Boy Scout who quietly didn't fit in with the WASPy, all-American group. Howard Bloom is a friend, neighbor, scientist, and writer who has actually inspired a couple elements of Venture lore."Jackson Publick, Go Team Venture!: The Art and Making of The Venture Bros. (2018), p. 152 * The real life Boys' Brigade (BB) is an international interdenominational Christian youth organization, conceived by Sir William Alexander Smith to combine drill and fun activities with Christian values. Following its inception in Glasgow in 1883, the BB quickly spread across the United Kingdom and became a worldwide organization by the early 1890s. As of 2018, there were 750,000 Boys' Brigade members in 60 countries References Category:Organization Category:Groups